The Search For the Stinkin Big Sword
by Tai Aurion
Summary: Ok, i have one good reason you should read this. Me and my friend wrote this together! This story is discontinued for now becuz my friend doesn't like to write actionadventure stories. So the next chapter might not be up for a long time. sry if you liked
1. The Sword and the Memo

Me and my friend Dorkoid wrote this over an MSN conversation.  
The normal writing (This) is whatI wrote, and the bold writing**(This)** is what he wrote.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The search for the "Stinkin Big Sword"

By: Tai Aurion & **Dorkoid**

Lloyd was asleep in school (again) dreaming about an Enourmous sword he wanted.

**It was a joyous dream. He dreamed he got the sword, he FINALLY got Colette to kiss him, and Raine actually cooked something decent.**

He thought it was real at first until he felt a chalkboard eraser hit him in the head (complements of Raine).

**"LLOYD! WHY ARE YOU KISSING THE MOP?" she yelled.**

"Uhh! What!" said Lloyd with a mop pushed into his face. "AAAGGGHH!" he screamed dropping the dirty mop.

**"HAHA!" Zelos laughed. "I bet you were dreaming about col.." **

**"SILENCE!" Raine screamed.**

"And Zelos" she said, "What are you doing here? you are supposed to be helping build a house!"

"But I'm the chosen!" Zelos whined, "Why should I have to do any work!"

**"Your just upset cause you don't have any girlfriends to take notes for you!" Lloyd said.**

**Zelos replied, " I have Colette and Sheena and pre..."**

**"PRESEA IS MINE YOU...!" Genis yelled as Raine Screamed, "COULD WE PLEASE TRY TO GET SOMETHING DONE!"**

Colette sat in her seat giggling her head off.

"I agree with Raine." She said.

"Thank you Colette." Raine said.

"My girlfriend is so perfect." Lloyd said to himself.

**Later that day, Sheena was enforcing her favorite practice: yelling at Zelos.**

"WHATWERE YOU DOING LAZING AROUND THE SCHOOL WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME CONSTRUCT MY HOUSE?" She screamed at him.

**"Trying to find my hunnies..." he tried to explain.**

"HA!" she started, "YOUR HUNNIES RAN AWAY YESTERDAY CAUSE THEY COULD HEAR YOU SNORING FROM THREE BLOCKS AWAY!"

**"Snoring?" he asked. "I wasn't snoring! Raine has that awful cold."**

"Raine was up too. She was the one who cast the silence charm on you so everyone could go to sleep!" Sheena said starting tolaugh.

**"Yeah. But why care about my hunnies when I have you?" said Zelos, getting desperate.**

"EWWWW! STAY AWAY YOU TWISTED PSYCHO!" Sheena screamed and ran away.

**Lloyd walked over and said, "Looks like you won." Zelos just smirked.**

"When you know your opponent it is quite easy." Said Zelos stretching "I'm off to go talk to Raine".

Lloyd Sighed and went to Colette's house.

**"Hey Colette." Lloyd said as he walked in the house, but didn't find her. He looked through her father's old library and found a memo stating, "FOR THOSE WHO SEEK IMMEASURABLE POWER, GO TO THE LINKITE TREE WHEN THE MOON IS FULL ON THE 2nd TUESDAY OF JULY.**

"Wow," Lloyd said, "That must be where the 'Stinkin Big Sword' is."

**Then he realized, "full moon, 2nd Tuesday of July... That won't be for five years! Colette and I will be married by then.**

As he said this Colette entered the Library.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Lloyd said Taking the memo and stuffing it in his pocket.

**Raine examined the memo and said, "FIVE YEARS? No Lloyd, this will take twenty and O MY GOSH! I WILL BE ALMOST FIFTY! I MIGHT HAVE GRAY HAIR THEN! Lloyd thought to himself, "You already do!"**

Raine kept talking about how she would be too old to help them and who would take them and on and on.

"I wish I would have never told her." Lloyd said watching her run around the room.

**Sheena appeared later and told Lloyd, "I found a rock that can take two people to the future. But a set date. The rock is inscribed FULL MOON, JULY, 2nd Tuesday." Without thinking Lloyd said, "Zelos and I will go."**

"WHAT! Why are you so eager to go?" Said Sheena, "What if I want to go to the future!"

"I need to go to the future!" Lloyd said.

"Why? Do you want to see if you actually marry Colette?"

"No!" said Lloyd.

"Then why?" asked Sheena

**Zelos and I are the most powerful. He tried to grab the rock from Sheena. But as he touched it, there was a swirl of color, and the next thing they knew, they were in (what appeared to be)the future.**

They hit the ground with such force Lloyd fell down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sheena screamed.

"I don't know." Said Lloyd Truthfully.

"What did you mean when you said you and Zelos were the most powerful? Why did you bring that up? Huh? Why?"

**"Who are you?" said a boy who was around fifteen and looked almost exactly like Lloyd. He was standing next to a girl ( who looked like 14 and was just astonishingly BEAUTIFUL). "That boy must be my son." said Lloyd. "And the girl must be my daughter. "Then without thinking he asked the girl, "Excuse me, who is your mother?"**

**The Girl Replied, "Uh.. Her name is Sheena." **

**Lloyd Felt like he got hit in the head with something hard.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tai: There, that was good.

Dorkoid: That was neat. I enjoyed writing it. We will do Chapter 2 next week.

Tai: NEXT WEEK? That long?

Dorkoid: Yeah, gotta rest the mind.

Tai: Oh, ok. : (

Dorkoid: Ok. Two days.

Tai: Yah!


	2. Destiny

**Dorkoid** and I are proud to give you Chapter 2!

Just like before **Dorkoids** writing is in **Bold **writing and mine is in Normal.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sheena was blue. REAL blue. Literally, her face was Blue. Very... well, you get the idea. When Lloyd finally regained control of himself, he managed to tell Sheena, "don't worry about that right now. We need that sword!"**

"Wait a minute, what sword?" Sheena asked.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know." So Lloyd explained it to her then said, "So that's what were doing here."

"All of this for some stupid sword!" Sheena asked.

"It's not stupid it has Immeas-" He was cut of by the kid.

**"OKAY!" He said, apparently ticked. "DUDE, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE MY DAD AND WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND'S MOM?"**

**It was as though an enormous balloon had been punctured inside Lloyd's stomach as he thought, "He has Colette's eyes..."**

"Lloyd, let's just move on now!" Sheena said as Lloyd thought.

"Yeah ok lets-" Again he was cut off by his future son.

"Why do you have the same name as my dad?" He asked.

"Uh, I can't tell you really." Lloyd said wishing they hadn't run into the kids.

"It's ok Zak." said the girl, "Let's just leave them alone".

**Just then 4 giant-ladybugs, 2 archers, and a sorceress attacked. "oh crap," thought Lloyd. Zak rushed in to help and said, "NOT MORE! RAY! HELP!" as the girl followed closely behind.**

The girl, Ray, pulled out two cards with magical writing on them.

"So, she takes after me." Sheena thought. "Wait, who did I marry?"

Zak Grabbed two chakrams and hurled them. They sliced right through two giant ladybugs and returned to his hands.

"So, he takes after Colette, oh well." Thought Lloyd.

While Zak did this, Ray Threw her cards at the remaining two lady bugs.

They fell to the ground near the other dead bugs.

**The two archers' were taken out quickly courtesy of Efreet, and Lloyd approached the scared sorceress and nailed her with Psi Tempest, then beast, then a few normal sword strikes, finishing her off.**

"Wow, I've never seen anybody ever summon Efreet other than my mom before." Said the little girl. "Say, you look a lot like my mom you know." And as she finished saying this Zak was pierced by an arrow.

"Ow! Not again." He said falling to his knees.

"Dang," said Ray. "Where did the arrow come from?"

As she said this another arrow flew through the air right at her. "Eeeek!" she screamed.

But as the arrow neared her Lloyd knocked it away.

**Once they escaped Lloyd said, "I have a few miracle gels in stock, here, use them." They took them thankfully.**

**Lloyd and Sheena explained their goal to the kids (leaving out the time travel part).  
"That's sound's strange." You guys are weird.**

"**Will you help us or not." Lloyd demanded.  
"Were in, we just have to ask our parents."**

"Uhh, do you have to?" Lloyd asked getting a bit uneasy.

"Yep, it's there rule." They both replied.

"I can't believe I'd be like that as a parent." Lloyd thought to himself.

"I never obeyed that rule. Oh well."

"Just don't tell them our names make up a name ok?" Sheena said.

"Ok, whatever." Zak said.

**"It's best that they don't see us either," said Lloyd.**

**"Gotcha," Ray said. "Let's go then."**

"I wonder what the parent's reaction will be." Lloyd said aloud as Zak and Ray walked away.

"I don't know, how would you react if your kid asked about something as crazy as that?"

I don't know but. That's it!"

"What is it Lloyd?"

"If their parents are us in the future then they would already know we are doing this, so they'll know who we are!"

"It takes you this long to figure this stuff out?" Sheena said.

**Later the kids caught up with Lloyd and Sheena.**

**"That was weird," commented Zak. "It was like they knew what was going on. They said yes before even thinking."**

"Yeah, I wonder how they knew that." Commented Ray as Sheena and Lloyd just stood there.

**"Uh. Maybe they love you so much that they think you should make your own decisions and find your own destiny?" suggested Sheena as Lloyd tried to imagine forcing danger on his own son.**

"But if they loved us wouldn't they wanted to have kept us away from danger?" Asked Ray.

**"Maybe." said Lloyd."Or maybe they just thought you needed to face your destiny."**

"Maybe." said Ray. "Well let's get going!"

**"Yeah." said Zak "Let's g-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**A group of hostile mutant bunnies appeared from nowhere.**

Ray looked at Zak and said, "Whoa, there must be ten of them! Let's take 'em!"

**Catchy music started to play as the team started killing the horrible hares.**

"What the? Where's that music coming from?" Zak said looking around.

**"Who cares?" said Lloyd. "It gets annoying but is a necessary attribute of an RPG. JUST KILL THE RABID RABITS!"**

"Ok." said Zak thinking, "He has the same attitude as my dad."

**Lloyd mutilated two bunnies simultaneously with some serious swordplay, as Zak one with a constant fury of ring whirlwinds.**

Then Ray rid the field of two more with a couple Pyre seals and a power seal.

**Sheena took out four with the help of Gnome.**

Then Ray destroyed the last scared bunny with an amazing light spear attack and Sheena thought, "Wow, I've never used that move before. She must have learned it from her dad. But wait, The only person I've seen do that move before is Zelos- OH MY GOSH!"

**She fell to the ground as Lloyd fought hard to keep a straight face**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
